This invention pertains to methods and apparatus for cardiac rhythm management. In particular, the invention relates to methods and apparatus for providing cardiac resynchronization therapy.
Cardiac rhythm management devices are implantable devices that provide electrical stimulation to selected chambers of the heart in order to treat disorders of cardiac rhythm and include pacemakers and implantable cardioverter/defibrillators. A pacemaker is a cardiac rhythm management device that paces the heart with timed pacing pulses. The most common condition for which pacemakers are used is in the treatment of bradycardia, where the ventricular rate is too slow. Atrio-ventricular conduction defects (i.e., AV block) that are permanent or intermittent and sick sinus syndrome represent the most common causes of bradycardia for which permanent pacing may be indicated. If functioning properly, the pacemaker makes up for the heart""s inability to pace itself at an appropriate rhythm in order to meet metabolic demand by enforcing a minimum heart rate. Pacing therapy may also be applied in order to treat cardiac rhythms that are too fast, termed anti-tachycardia pacing. (As the term is used herein, a pacemaker is any cardiac rhythm management device with a pacing functionality, regardless of any other functions it may perform such as the delivery cardioversion or defibrillation shocks to terminate atrial or ventricular fibrillation.)
Also included within the concept of cardiac rhythm is the manner and degree to which the heart chambers contract during a cardiac cycle to result in the efficient pumping of blood. For example, the heart pumps more effectively when the chambers contract in a coordinated manner. The heart has specialized conduction pathways in both the atria and the ventricles that enable the rapid conduction of excitation (i.e., depolarization) throughout the myocardium. These pathways conduct excitatory impulses from the sino-atrial node to the atrial myocardium, to the atrio-ventricular node, and thence to the ventricular myocardium to result in a coordinated contraction of both atria and both ventricles. This both synchronizes the contractions of the muscle fibers of each chamber and synchronizes the contraction of each atrium or ventricle with the contralateral atrium or ventricle. Without the synchronization afforded by the normally functioning specialized conduction pathways, the heart""s pumping efficiency is greatly diminished. Patients who exhibit pathology of these conduction pathways, such as bundle branch blocks, can thus suffer compromised cardiac output.
Patients with conventional pacemakers can also have compromised cardiac output because artificial pacing with an electrode fixed into an area of the myocardium does not take advantage of the above-described specialized conduction system. The spread of excitation from a single pacing site must proceed only via the much slower conducting muscle fibers of either the atria or the ventricles, resulting in the part of the myocardium stimulated by the pacing electrode contracting well before parts of the chamber located more distally to the electrode, including the myocardium of the chamber contralateral to the pacing site. Although the pumping efficiency of the heart is somewhat reduced from the optimum, most patients can still maintain more than adequate cardiac output with artificial pacing.
Heart failure is a clinical syndrome in which an abnormality of cardiac function causes cardiac output to fall below a level adequate to meet the metabolic demand of peripheral tissues and is usually referred to as congestive heart failure (CHF) due to the accompanying venous and pulmonary congestion. CHF can be due to a variety of etiologies with ischemic heart disease being the most common. Some CHF patients suffer from some degree of AV block or are chronotropically deficient such that their cardiac output can be improved with conventional bradycardia pacing. Such pacing, however, may result in some degree of uncoordination in atrial and/or ventricular contractions due to the way in which pacing excitation is spread throughout the myocardium as described above. The resulting diminishment in cardiac output may be significant in a CHF patient whose cardiac output is already compromised. Intraventricular and/or interventricular conduction defects are also commonly found in CHF patients. In order to treat these problems, cardiac rhythm management devices have been developed which provide electrical pacing stimulation to one or more heart chambers in an attempt to improve the coordination of atrial and/or ventricular contractions, termed cardiac resynchronization therapy.
Cardiac resynchronization therapy can most conveniently be delivered by a cardiac rhythm management device in accordance with a bradycardia pacing mode so that the activation patterns between and within selected heart chambers are both resynchronized and paced concurrently. In accordance with the invention, one heart chamber, designated as the rate chamber, is paced with a bradycardia mode while the contralateral chamber or other pacing site, designated as the synchronized chamber or synchronized site, is paced with a synchronized pacing mode based upon senses and paces occurring in the rate chamber. In order to protect the synchronized chamber from being paced near the time of an intrinsic contraction and within its vulnerable period, a synchronized chamber protection period is initiated by a sense or pace in the synchronized chamber which inhibits any scheduled pace to the synchronized chamber for the duration of the period.
An exemplary embodiment of the invention can be applied to situations where the left ventricle is paced in accordance with a demand pacing algorithm defined with respect to right ventricular senses. For example, resynchronization therapy may involve pacing only the left ventricle or both ventricles (either simultaneously or with a specified offset period) in accordance with a conventional bradycardia pacing mode defined with respect to right ventricular sense signals. That is, a left ventricular pace is delivered at a pacing instant that occurs upon expiration of an escape interval without receiving a right ventricular sense, where the escape interval is reset upon a right ventricular sense or after delivery of a ventricular pace. In accordance with the invention, if a left ventricular pacing instant occurs during the left ventricular protection period that begins with a left ventricular sense or pace, no pace is delivered to the left ventricle until another left ventricular pacing instant occurs.
Another embodiment of the invention involves biventricular pacing modes in which pacing of one ventricle is triggered by a ventricular sense from the opposite ventricle. For example, a pacing mode may be implemented such that a right ventricular sense triggers a left ventricular pacing instant that results in a pace being delivered to the left ventricle. Again, pacing of the left ventricle is prevented if the left ventricular pacing instant falls within the left ventricular protection period which begins with a left ventricular sense or pace.